In the legal field, attorneys often look to previously negotiated contracts to find desired language, legal terms or concepts, etc. when drafting legal documents. The leveraging of previously negotiated legal language is useful when negotiating a contract with a counterparty with whom the attorney has had previous dealings, as referring back to prior contracts is helpful in determining provisions were agreeable to the particular counterparty. Typically, identifying prior agreements or previously agreed upon clauses requires a laborious physical or manual search of executed contracts or the performance of an ad hoc electronic search for specific terms in an unorganized collection of documents distributed and de-centralized across a company or firm's file storage system. These searches are extremely time-consuming, particularly in larger companies having thousands of agreements, contracts, and other legal documents including many similar, yet differing, provisions and/or contracting parties.